marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Fist (Netflix series)
Iron Fist is a Netflix series that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe that follows Danny Rand, a young millionaire who many think that he was long dead survived and possessed the power of the Iron Fist. The series' first season aired on Netflix for streaming on March 17, 2017. The series was renewed for a second season by Netflix which released on September 7, 2018. Netflix decided to cancel the series after the second season. Overview Season 1 Returning to New York City after being missing for years, Daniel Rand fights against the criminal element corrupting New York City with his incredible kung-fu mastery and ability to summon the awesome power of the fiery Iron Fist. Season 2 "Season 2 furthers the transformation of Danny, a character with a fish out of water coming of age story making his way in a harsh new world, battling to work out who he is. This season, Danny has promised that with Matt Murdock gone, he will step up and protect his city. But a sinister plot twist threatens his very identity and he must conquer his villains to protect the town and people he holds close to his heart." Cast Season 1 Main Cast *Finn Jones as Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing *Tom Pelphrey as Ward Meachum *Jessica Stroup as Joy Meachum *Ramón Rodríguez as Bakuto *Sacha Dhawan as Davos/Steel Serpent *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *David Wenham as Harold Meachum Recurring Cast *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeryn Hogarth *Lewis Tan as Zhou Cheng *Wai Ching Ho as Madame Gao *Hoon Lee as Lei Kung *Michael Maize as Dink *David Furr as Wendell Rand *Victoria Haynes as Heather Rand *Clifton Davis as Lawrence Wilkins *Alex Wyse as Kyle Season 2 Main Cast *Finn Jones as Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing *Tom Pelphrey as Ward Meachum *Jessica Stroup as Joy Meachum *Sacha Dhawan as Davos/Steel Serpent *Simone Missick as Misty Knight *Alice Eve as Typhoid Mary Walker Recurring Cast *Christine Toy Johnson as Sherry Yang *James Chen as Sam Chung *Jason Lai as Ryhno *Giullian Yao Gioiello as BB *Jowin Marie Batoon as Torx *Sydney Mae Diaz as Hex *Sky Lakota-Lynch as Crank *Natalie Smith as Bethany Episodes Season 1 *"Snow Gives Way" *"Shadow Hawk Takes Flight" *"Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch" *"Eight Diagram Dragon Palm" *"Under Leaf Pluck Lotus" *"Immortal Emerges from Cave" *"Felling Tree with Roots" *"The Blessing of Many Fractures" *"The Mistress of All Agonies" *"Black Tiger Steals Heart" *"Lead Horse Back to Stable" *"Bar the Big Boss" *"Dragon Plays with Fire" Season 2 *"The Fury of Iron Fist" *"The City's Not for Burning" *"This Deadly Secret" *"Target: Iron Fist" *"Heart of the Dragon" *"The Dragon Dies at Dawn" *"Morning of the Mindstorm" *"Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance" *"War Without End" *"A Duel of Iron" Production In December 2015, Marvel announced that Scott Buck would serve as showrunner and executive producer of the series.Scott Buck to Showrun the Netflix Original Series 'Marvel's Iron Fist' In July 2017, it was announced that Raven Metzner replaced Scott Buck as showrunner.‘Marvel’s Iron Fist’: Raven Metzner Tapped As New Showrunner Of Netflix Series Gallery Iron Fist - Danny - October 4 2016 - 1.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept art Iron_Fist_Promo_001.jpg Iron_Fist_Promo_002.jpg Iron_Fist_Promo_003.jpg Iron Fist Promo 04.jpg Cn7vdHhUMAAtMZe.jpg Iron Fist comic.jpg Iron Fist Teaser Poster.png Iron Fist Filming 01.png Iron Fist Filming 02.png Iron Fist Filming 03.png Iron Fist Filming 04.png Iron Fist Filming 05.jpg Iron Fist Filming 06.jpg Iron Fist Filming 07.jpg Iron Fist Filming 08.jpg Iron Fist Filming 09.jpg Iron Fist Filming 10.jpg Iron Fist - Danny Rand - September 1 2016 - 1.jpg Iron Fist - Set - Danny and Colleen - September 17 2016 - 1.jpg Iron Fist - Set - Danny - September 17 2016 - 1.jpg Iron Fist - Set - Danny and Colleen - September 17 2016 - 2.jpg Iron Fist - Set - Colleen - September 17 2016 - 1.jpg Iron Fist - Set - Colleen - September 17 2016 - 2.jpg Iron Fist - Set - Colleen - September 17 2016 - 3.jpg Iron Fist - Set - Colleen - September 17 2016 - 4.jpg Iron-Fist-Logo.jpg Iron Fist Banner.jpg Iron Fist Character Poster 01.jpg Iron Fist Character Poster 02.jpg Iron Fist Banner 02.jpg Iron Fist Season 2 Artwork.jpg Iron Fist Season 2 poster.jpg Iron Fist season 2 character poster 1.jpg Iron Fist season 2 character poster 2.jpg Videos Marvel's Iron Fist - SDCC - First Look - Netflix HD Marvel's Iron Fist Date Announcement HD Netflix Marvel's Iron Fist NYCC Teaser Trailer HD Netflix Marvel's Iron Fist Joe Quesada Art Timelapse HD Netflix Marvel's Iron Fist Official Trailer HD Netflix Marvel's Iron Fist Colleen Wing Sneak Peek Netflix Marvel's Iron Fist "I Am Danny" Featurette Netflix Marvel's Iron Fist Colleen Wing Netflix Marvel's Iron Fist - Motion Poster Marvel’s Iron Fist Every Betrayal in Season 1 (SPOILERS) Marvel’s Iron Fist - Season 2 Date Announcement HD Netflix Marvel’s Iron Fist Season 2 Memories Teaser HD Netflix Marvel’s Iron Fist Season 2 Official Trailer HD Netflix Marvel's Iron Fist Season 2 Building an Epic Fight Sequence Netflix Marvel’s Iron Fist Season 2 Violent Ballet HD Netflix Marvel’s Iron Fist Season 2 Heroes HD Netflix Marvel’s Iron Fist Season 2 Featurette Colleen Wing's Iron Fist Evolution Netflix The Iron Fist on THWIP! The Big Marvel Show! Jessica Henwick and Finn Jones are Goals and more Earth’s Mightiest Show How Dance Lessons Taught Jessica Henwick Fighting Skills Marvel’s Voices References External links Iron Fist on IMDB Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe TV series Category:Iron Fist (Netflix series)